Bewitched Drabbles
by Itsmecoon
Summary: 1. Serena poses as Samantha and Darren decides to teach he a lesson. Will contain spanking. Short ficlet. Might contain drabbles and other ficlets too.
1. Serena

**Title: ** Serena  
**Fandom: **Bewitched  
**Pairing: **Darrin/Samantha, Relatives/Endora & Serena  
**Type of Spanking/Implement:** Hand  
**Team:** Paranormal  
**Rating: **R  
**Summary: **Cousin Serena pretends to be Samantha. She causes trouble for Darrin. He figures it out and tries to punish her but it backfires and he punishes Sam.  
**Word Count:** 257 word ficlet  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** No Beta

_Show summary for those of you who don't know it._

_A young-loo__king __witch__named Samantha meets and marries a mortal named Darrin Stephens. While Samantha pledges to forsake her powers and become a typical suburban housewife, her magical family disapproves of the mixed marriage and frequently interferes in the couple's lives. Episodes often begin with Darrin becoming the victim of a spell, the effects of which wreak havoc with mortals such as his boss, clients, parents, and neighbors. By the epilogue, however, Darrin and Samantha most often embrace, having overcome the devious elements that failed to separate them._

Darrin grabbed his wife and kissed her hard. She was caught off guard and dropped her purse. Darrin was putting on a big show and being overly dramatic. Samantha was shocked and ask him if he was alright. He reassured her he was fine. She shook her head and bent down to pick up her purse. Darrin reached over, wrapped himself around her and held her in place. He landed swat after swat to her upturned backside.

Endora and Serena come rushing in from the kitchen to see what is going on. They are surprised at the sight before them. Sam was yelping asking Darrin to stop. He continued until he heard her choke up.

"There Serena take that. You thought I wouldn't know you weren't Sam!"

"Serena's over here dumb dumb." Endora pointed out

"Sam, I'm sorry." Darrin strung out apologies.

" It's okay honey, Let me guess, Serena pretended to be me all day and caused lots of trouble?" She asked rubbing her stinging bottom fiercely.

"Yes, I was trying to get even with her."

"I'll take care of that." Sam simply states.

She casts a spell to freeze her Mom and cousin. She calls her grandpa and Uncle and explains what happened and how she was spanked instead of Serena.

Grandpa grabs Endora and her Uncle grabs Serena. They head to the couch, each one taking an arm and proceed to spank the naughty girl over their lap!

Darrin and Samantha watch with satisfaction written all over their face!


	2. I was wrong!

**Title: **I was wrong!  
**Fandom:** Bewitched  
**Pairing: ** Darrin/Tabitha  
**Type of Spanking/Implement:** Hand  
**Team:** Paranormal  
**Rating: **Teen  
**Summary: **Sam and Darrin are trying to figure out how to get Tabitha to stop using magic.  
**Word Count:** Ficlet 481  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** No Beta but proof read.

"Samantha we talked about this! I don't want Tabitha using magic any more than I want you to."

"Darrin I know, but how do I stop her."

"She's five not two, she knows how to stop. I can see it in her eyes."

"Calm down sweetheart."

"Well she needs to be punished if she won't quit."

"Punished how?"

"Spank her if necessary."

"That's ridiculous. I'll go see Dr. Bombay and ask his advice."

She leaves and he looks at Tabitha and says,

"Honey, Daddy loves you but you need to stop using magic. It isn't something that should be done here."

"But Daddy, I like magic."

"I know but you and Mommy are the only ones who can do it here. You are not allowed to. If you do you will be punished."

"Daddy, it's fun."

"I said no!"

He goes to reach for her favorite bear to hand to her and it disappears. He looks over and it's in her hand.

"Tabitha, what did daddy just tell you?"

"Not to use magic!"

"Then how did you get Mr. Cuddles?"

"I wished for him and he showed up."

He stood her up and popped her butt twice.

"No magic!"

She looked at her Dad with tears in her eyes. He kissed her forehead and said 'night baby girl' and left the room.

She closed her eyes, laid down and hugged Mr. Cuddles tight as she went to sleep thinking,

'I wish my Daddy remembered what getting a spanking was like.'

Darrin felt bad for punishing his daughter. He went to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee to wind down. He set the cup on the table and suddenly he was forced over a chair. He couldn't get up. He saw a drawer open and a big wooden spoon come flying towards him.

"Sam! Help!" He yelled but of course she wasn't home.

The spoon started whacking his butt over and over.

"Samantha, help!"

Still no response. The swats kept coming and coming. He was really starting to feel the spanking he was getting.

"Tabitha, honey? Stop this please! Tabby, you stop this right now!"

He kept yelling and fighting to get up with no luck. Suddenly, It stopped and the spoon dropped to the floor. He got up and started to fiercely rub this sting out of his backside. A few minutes later Samantha walked into the kitchen. She didn't notice that he was in distress.

"Well, Dr. Bombay agreed with you. Tabitha does know better and can stop if she wanted to. So he agreed with your suggestion to spank her if she won't quit."

"No, I was wrong! There will be no spanking! We can figure out another way to get her to stop!"


End file.
